


Jovial

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, New York, Twins, human (au), match making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: "I'm a lesbian." She said.“I'm sorry. I thought you were a boy.” He said.“Oh, I have a twin brother… if that’ll help.” She replied.





	Jovial

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a tumblr post about a lesbian and a gay man

Derek thinks Silia is a liar.

She’s a drug dealer for, one. Every once in a while he will hear her let lose some part of a story that just convinces him that he really shouldn’t be hanging out with someone like her. She has some seriously dangerous friends and even though she smiles and rubs all over him and cuddles him when she sleeps, Derek can’t let himself forget that this girl will probably get him killed one day.

Oh, and she’s a liar.

Like the time they met and he hit on her but she told him she was a lesbian. He’s not so sure she’s really gay. Not with the way she acts around Isaac. But Derek’s not about to call her out on it because he’s a little scared of her and he likes her company. She’s funny and intelligent and a little kooky. But she’s nice. And she’s somehow become Derek’s best friend.

But she’s a liar.

Because when Derek had hit on her and she’d said she wasn’t straight, Derek had honestly said:

“I thought you were a boy.”

And she’d said:

“Oh, I have a twin… if that’ll help.”

She hadn’t shut up about this twin, running her mouth all through the evening about how great he was and how alike they were and how much Derek was going to love him and how… yada, rainbows, daya.

Derek has stuck around because she is okay, sometimes, and she tries not to shove her life of crime in his face all the time. But it has been three years since they met and he still cannot understand why she keeps bringing up her non-existent twin brother who Derek has never met. There’s always a reason why, though.

“He was in New York for just one night, Derek. You couldn’t have met him.”

“He’s in town for a conference so I don’t think I’ll be seeing him, myself, Derek.”

“He’s an FBI agent, Derek. He’s busy.”

“He doesn’t like to take pictures so I don’t have anything to show you. Just imagine me… but without boobs… and hair… and a personality.”

So, Derek knows Silia is lying. He’s sure of it.

Not until he walks into her hideously over-priced apartment one day to find a very muscular, slightly taller version of Silia standing in front of her TV with a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel around his waist.

“Hey!” The man says, waving. “You must be Derek.” He walks over and offers Derek a hand for a shake.

Derek’s stunned his appearance and how much alike this man looks like Silia. His hazel-colored eyes and his pink, thin lips and his pert nose remind Derek of her. But his hair is short and his body… god, he’s so toned and hot and… and now, Derek feels hot. He doesn’t know where to look, but he’s sure his eyes are tracking down Silia’s twin’s chest.

He knows he should probably stop. This guy is an FBI agent and if Derek tries to jump, chances are that Derek would end up really physically hurt. So he tries to remember if Silia has ever actually said anything about her brother’s sexuality. He doesn’t think she has.

She has told him what kind of underwear he wears and how he likes chips sprinkled into his gravy, but Derek’s not sure if this man would very much like to go out on a date with him.

“I’m Stiles.” He says, shocking Derek back into the conversation.

“Derek.” Derek says.

“I know.” He says with a laugh around his tooth brush. “Silia talks about you all the time that I feel like I know you.”

“She talks about you too.” Derek says, moving in to the apartment with the bags of groceries in his hands.

“Yeah? Well, she keeps trying to sell you to me. She thinks you’ll make an honest man out of me. Help me settle down.”

Derek slows his walk to the kitchen, not entirely sure he’s heard what he just heard. But if he did, then it clears it concerns for him. it makes everything better.

“She said that?” And Derek just knows that he’s blushing because Silia’s brother, Stiles? He’s smirking right at Derek and it shouldn’t be so cute and hot with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Derek thinks, maybe Silia is a drug-dealing psychopath. Maybe she is a crazy-assed bi-sexual in denial. Maybe she is a dangerous person and Derek really should stay away from her.

But, apparently, Silia is not a liar.


End file.
